vectrexfandomcom-20200213-history
Vectrex news: 7/29/2011
Here is the news involving the Vectrex for July 29, 2011: New FURY game Apparently not being satisfied with having a monopoly of new games for 2011 (no, we’re kidding, as programmer George Pelonis had probably been working on this for weeks already), Sundance was just announced on his site, which is based on the obscure arcade game of the same name. Here’s the complete press update from FURY: WAR OF THE WORLDS ''All pre-orders have shipped! WARRIOR Update to site coming soon! Less than 20 games still available for pre-order! The 2-player clone of the original is completed. Now I'm working on the many different opponents in the 1-player game. SUNDANCE Surprise! Remake of the ''Cinematronics sleeper hit! Sundance will begin shipping August 29th. The game is nearly completed now, and I have some final bugtesting and cleanup. Pre-orders come with a free Sundance iron-on transfer! Low $30 price.'' 3D SECTOR-X Sold Out! RIP! REVIVAL New issue now available - tons of Vectrex coverage and more! ''Subscriber copies have already shipped. If you're not a subscriber, please don't hesitate to become one. Because of the high number of subscribers, I am already down to just a few copies. New pages The Donkey Kong homebrew clone (of the first screen only though) with a nice twist of Becky's Message was added recently, along with a new poll in regards to if you have any rare Vectrex stuff as well. Videos (and such) of note For those that noticed in the previous week (at the time of this writing) of having, for some reason, a ton of videos suddenly popping up on YouTube when doing a search for “Vectrex” (and sorting by date), that’s due to YouTube account DigitalPressthevids suddenly releasing a series of “How to beat home video games” videos from back in the day. Many of the presentations are in regards to Atari 2600 games (due to having Vectrex keywords added, though, they still show up on a Vectrex search), but some are actually in regards to Vectrex games, such as Scramble, Clean Sweep, and Cosmic Chasm, among others. Also, YouTube user superdeadite posted a video of rare overseas Vectrex releases, such as the European release of Hyperchase, along with there being posters included with some games as well. He also showed gameplay of Harmagedon (Star Trek: The Motion Picture’s Japanese name), showing the pause feature of the game, disproving the common misconception that Spinball was the only one of the original lineup to have a dedicated pause button. And rounding out YouTube notes, YouTube user OldSchoolNYCGamer has been using Vectrex wiki write-ups in the description of several of his videos for a while now, such as with Vector Vaders and Verzerk (which was a recently released video of his at the time of this writing), among others. Cool! Vectrex high score contest Here’s something you don’t hear about every day! Retrocade Magazine is holding a Vectrex tournament, where people will post their high scores on six of the following 10 games (which games of choice will be voted on first): *Armor Attack *Protector *Rip Off *Scramble *Solar Quest *Space Frenzy *Star Castle *Star Trek: The Motion Picture *Web Wars *Y*A*S*I Finals will be held on September 1, with results being published in the first issue of this fall’s Retrocade Magazine. So for anyone with whatever six out of the above 10 games physically has them (or their ROMs on a multicart, as they have to be played on a physical, real Vectrex), get your trigger fingers ready! Category:Vectrex news Category:Vectrex games Category:Homebrew Category: Homebrewer